Traditionally, monitoring of healthcare patients is a costly, time-consuming endeavor. One of the tasks that require a large chunk of time is identifying patient calls for help or assistance or patient requests and responding to those calls. Typically, patients are equipped with a “call button” where they press the button and a call is generated to an assigned caregiver, regardless of the subject of the call. For example, a request for a snack (as all other requests) would be routed to the assigned nurse, for instance, rather than directly to the cafeteria. To be notified of calls, clinicians or any person that responds to calls are equipped with physical devices to receive the calls (e.g., pagers, mobile electronic devices, etc.). Furthermore, the responding party is blindly responding to a generic call since most calls are submitted in the same fashion: pressing the call button. There is not currently a system that eliminates the physical requirements of call-receiving devices while also adding specificity to calls and direct routing to appropriate roles.